Complicado
by HellOnTheEngine
Summary: Nuestra protagonista se reencuentra con un viejo amor: Shiraishi Kuranosuke. El único problema es que ambos no se separaron en las mejores circunstancias...¿Qué pasará cuando las cosas se hablen en claro? ¿Podrán llegar a un acuerdo? R&R pls!


**Hola otra vez, minna-san ~**

**Como mi inspiración parecía no haber desaparecido por completo después de publicar un fic de Pandora Hearts, decidí forzarla un poquito. Desempolvé un fic que tenía olvidado y a medio terminar, de los confines de mi PC, y lo acabé *w*!**

**Esta vez nuestro 'galán' es Shiraishi Kuranosuke de The Prince of Tennis. Sí, el tan babeable capitán de la escuela Shitenhouji.**

**Sólo hay un detallito de la historia que me gustaría aclarar antes de que me apedreen: **

**Lo empecé a escribir viendo sólo algunas de las OVAs, así que el órden de los partidos (D y S) no son los correctos.**

**No lo cambié porque desarmaría todo el desenlace u.u **

**Gomen, por eso…**

**En fin, sin más rodeos…**

**

* * *

**

**COMPLICADO**

- Los chicos se enfrentarán con la Escuela Shitenhouji. – era lo que Ayaka, mi mejor amiga, había dicho hacía tan solo 2 segundos.

Esa pequeña oración había causado que una ola de recuerdos inundara mi mente.  
¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si después de todo, yo, Daidouji Anee, había pasado varios años estudiando allí antes de unirme al Seigaku.  
Pero no era sólo esa la razón por la que había dejado de hablar tan súbitamente.  
No. Esa razón tenía apellido y nombre. Esa razón era Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

- Sh-Shiraishi… - fue lo que escapó de mi boca en forma de susurro.

- ¿Qué dices, Anee? – preguntó Karen, mi otra mejor amiga.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad.

- Uhm, no, nada. – dije y automáticamente cogí la revista que minutos antes había intentado hojear.

_Mentira._

- Tú pertenecías a esa escuela mucho antes de llegar a Seigaku, ¿verdad? – me preguntó Ayaka. – Es muy probable que conozcas a los chicos del equipo de tennis, ¿huh? Dicen que aparte de ser talentosos son muy guapos.

Ayaka soltó una de sus típicas risitas.

- Si es así, espero que puedas presentarnos algunos. – Karen agregó riendo a su vez.

Intenté ignorarlas, lo cual no fue tan difícil debido a que aún me llegaban algunos recuerdos.

- ¿Anee? ¿¡Anee! ¡Anee! – pronto tenía a Ayaka tirando de la manga de mi blusa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté algo secamente.

- Era una broma, ¿sabes? Era para que te rieras. – contestó Ayaka.

Karen me observaba inquisitivamente.

- Lo sé. – le respondí a Ayaka. Ésta no pareció muy convencida de mi respuesta. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más o mejor dicho, no pudo. Pues Karen intervino.

- Muy bien, Anee. Nos vas explicando qué es lo que te sucede. – dijo.

- En serio, no me pasa nada. – traté de decirlo con el tonito de voz más convincente que tengo. ¿Funcionaría?

- No te creo. Así que confiesa. Es sobre…¿cómo era? Ah, sí. Shiraishi, ¿no? – finalizó Karen.

_¡Rayos! Tenía que mejorar mi manera de disimular.  
_Relajé los hombros. _Bien, era mejor decirlo. Ellas entenderían._

- Está bien, chicas. Es algo complicado pero igual se los voy a contar.

- Genial. – dijeron al unísono Ayaka y Karen.

Me moví de la cama de Karen, que era donde estábamos las tres y me dirigí hacia uno de los puffs.  
Me dejé caer y tomé aire.

- Ustedes saben que mi padre trabaja en el Área de Comercio Exterior, ¿no? – inicié.

Mis amigas asintieron.

- Y debido a que la demanda es constante y variada, es asignado a diferentes partes del país. Lo que causa que toda mi familia esté siempre mudándose.  
Bueno, antes de venir a Tokyo, vivíamos en Osaka. Y yo asistía a Shitenhouji. Estuve allí casi 3 años, pero sólo completé 2 años escolares.

- Ok…eso ya lo sabemos… - interrumpió Ayaka.

- Espera, hay más…es sólo la introducción. – informé.

Volví a tomar aire.

- Mi primer año fue bastante tranquilo mientras me acostumbraba al nuevo ambiente. Durante las vacaciones que hubo antes de iniciar mi segundo año allí, el tennis empezó a llamar mi atención, así que empecé a practicarlo. Al iniciar el año escolar, decidí inscribirme en el equipo femenino de la escuela.  
Jugaba de manera aceptable...realmente, no me consideraba algo excepcional. Por lo que cuando me ofrecieron un puesto dentro del equipo regular, dije que necesitaba pensarlo.

- ¿Jugabas tennis? – preguntó algo sorprendida, Karen.

- Sí…aunque ya no lo practico más. – contesté.

- Eso tenemos que verlo. – dijo Ayaka.

- No querrán…además, estoy más que oxidada. – reí suavemente. – En fin, no estaba segura de aceptar el puesto por dos razones: a) probablemente había niñas más talentosas que yo. Y b) No estaba segura de quedarme tanto tiempo en la escuela, puesto que cuando transferían a papá, lo hacían casi sin anticipación.  
No quería dejarlas colgadas, ¿entienden?

Las chicas volvieron a asentir.  
Continué.

- Cuando había práctica, lo hacíamos en un grupo de canchas. Al lado de este grupo practicaban los chicos. Varios de ellos pertenecían a mi salón y otros eran de grados superiores.  
Aún cuando la práctica de las chicas ya había terminado, los chicos seguían un poco más. Así que teníamos infinidad de oportunidades para observarlos.  
Todos jugaban muy bien, pero había algunos que destacaban.  
Había un chico en particular que jugaba, en mi opinión, de lo más limpio posible.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al recordarlo.

- Ni una falta al manual de tennis, ¿pueden creerlo?

- Wow… - exclamó Ayaka.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Karen.

- Uh-huh. – contesté. – Tenía 15 años…era un año mayor que yo. Y de cierto modo, lo admiraba. Es decir, ¿quién no querría jugar así? – lo último lo dije dándole bastante énfasis.  
Un buen día, me había quedado hasta tarde ayudando a la capitana del equipo de tennis. Ya casi se estaba poniendo el sol. Cuando me disponía a cruzar la puerta principal de la escuela, alguien estaba entrando. Hubo un ligero choque, pero bastó para casi tirarme al suelo. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero después de unos segundos al no sentir nada, los abrí nuevamente. Parado frente a mí estaba ese chico.

Ayaka y Karen gimieron bajito.

- Tenía su mano izquierda en mi brazo derecho. Por eso no terminé en el piso. "Lo siento." Me dijo. "Debí haberme fijado antes de pasar así de rápido." "Está bien." Le contesté. "No me pasó nada" le dí una débil sonrisa para demostrar que era verdad, él me devolvió una de alivio. "Y se puede saber…¿dónde está el incendio?" bromeé. "N-no, no. Es que olvidé algo y entré a buscarlo." "De acuerdo." Contesté. Durante unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio. "Uhm…será mejor que me marche ya." Dije al fin. "Es bastante tarde. Incluso para el equipo femenino." Puntualizó. "Lo sé, pero me quedé ayudando y…¡espera! ¿cómo sabes que pertenezco al equipo?" inquirí tratando de disimular mi enorme asombro, es decir, no llevaba absolutamente nada que revelara esa condición. "Porque sí." Fue todo lo que contestó, mientras una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro. No tengo la menor idea de la cara que habré puesto, pero el hecho es que fue suficiente para que él tratara de explicarse. "Te he visto jugar".

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – soltó Ayaka.

- Él te había estado observando. – suspiró Karen.

- Sí. – sonreí.- "No lo haces tan mal." Completó su frase. "¿Gracias?" Una sonrisa no-muy-amigable estaba en mi rostro. "Tú tampoco juegas 'tan mal'." Le seguí la corriente y él sonrió conservando esa expresión juguetona. En ese instante mi teléfono celular sonó anunciando un mensaje de texto. Lo saqué de la mochila y verifiqué el número en la pantalla: era de mi mamá. Lo leí con rapidez. Decía que la llamara en cuanto estuviera fuera de la escuela. Volví a guardar el celular. "Lo siento, es mi mamá…tengo que irme ya." Lo dije excusándome…aunque no sabía bien por qué. "Está bien. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" me preguntó.

- ¡Estuvieron conversando todo ese rato y ni siquiera se habían presentado adecuadamente! – chilló Ayaka.

- Estaban demasiado entretenidos. – rió Karen y yo asentí, culpable.

- "Soy Daidouji Anee." Contesté. "Yo soy Shiraishi Kuranosuke." Dijo a su vez él. "Fue un placer 'toparme' contigo." Dijo medio en broma. "Sí…creo." Respondí. "Supongo que nos veremos por aquí." Dije a manera de despedida. "Es un hecho." Contestó y luego me marché a casa.

- Shiraishi Kuranosuke… - susurró Karen algo pensativa. – Si no me equivoco es el capitán del equipo de tennis.

- No me sorprendería. – dije. – Después de todo, su juego es asombroso.

- Sí, sí, muy asombroso. Anee te falta contarnos más. – presionó Ayaka impaciente.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – inquirí.

- Porque ninguna chica se pierde en el hilo de sus pensamientos por 'sólo un chico que admira'. – contestó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

La miré por un instante.

- Sí, bueno, aún falta. – continué. – Después de esa presentación tan original, cada vez que nos cruzábamos en la escuela, nos saludábamos y ocasionalmente, conversábamos sobre cosas bastante triviales. Se ofreció incluso a darme algunos consejos de tennis, a lo que yo accedí gustosa.  
Habré tenido en total, unas 6 lecciones con él antes de…

- Antes de… - repitió Ayaka y el rostro de Karen confirmaba las ansias de saber.

Tomé un poquito de aire, mientras mis mejillas tomaban un leve color rosa.

- Antes de nuestro primer beso. – concluí.

- ¿¡BESO! – Karen y Ayaka prácticamente lo gritaron.

- ¡Shhh! – me apresuré a hacerlas callar. – No sean tan exageradas, por favor. – agregué agitando frenéticamente mis brazos delante de ellas.

- Anee, no creí que… - empezó Karen.

- Creo que ya voy entendiendo. – dijo Ayaka.

Me limité a suspirar.

- Sí. Nuestro primer beso. – admití y sonreí. – Después de eso, empezamos a salir. No tan seguido, ya que los entrenamientos eran muy importantes. Pero llegamos a conocernos bastante bien.  
En una de esas salidas, él me confesó lo mucho que yo le gustaba. Fue algo bastante lindo, y mucho mejor, pues era mutuo. – sonreí.  
A todo esto, el año escolar prácticamente estaba llegando a su fin. ¿Recuerdan la propuesta de la capitana del equipo femenino?

- Sí. – contestaron mis amigas.

- Pues, tuve que rechazarla.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron ambas.

- Aquí viene la respuesta. – proseguí. – Mi papá había sido contactado por su jefe inmediato y ya estaba casi completamente confirmado que nos mudaríamos al inicio del siguiente año. No tenía otra elección.

Suspiré.

- Pero no era lo único a lo que estaba renunciando… - hice una pausa y observé a mis amigas. Ambas me devolvieron una mirada triste: lo habían entendido.  
Kuranosuke me había pedido que fuese su novia, y aunque le había explicado lo del trabajo de papá, tenía esperanzas de que la confirmación para mudarnos no llegaría.

- Pobre… - dijo en voz baja Karen.

- Aún teníamos un mes antes de partir hacia Tokyo, o eso creíamos. – continué. – Recuerdo que fue un viernes por la tarde que regresaba de la casa de una amiga y al llegar a casa vi que llevaban los muebles a un gran camión. Entré como un bólido a la casa, tan sólo para encontrar que estaba prácticamente vacía.  
Mis maletas, al igual que las de todos, estaban hechas.

- No…Anee… - susurró Ayaka.

- Resultaba que la confirmación había llegado esa misma tarde. Tuvieron que hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible. Lo único que yo hacía era pensar en qué le diría a Kuranosuke…aún no le había contestado si aceptaba ser o no su novia, y probablemente nunca lo podría hacer.

Mi voz se quebró un poco, mientras mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

- Busqué mi teléfono celular. Marque su número. Sonaba largo y tendido…pero él no contestaba. Lo más probable era que estuviera jugando tennis en las canchas públicas junto con sus amigos.  
Empezé a llorar. No era justo. No había podido despedirme de él. ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar?

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas. Era algo que no pude evitar. Con el dorso de la mano las limpié.

- Esa misma noche estaba en un avión rumbo a Tokyo. Intenté llamarlo nuevamente pero ésta vez su teléfono estaba apagado.

- ¿Lo intentaste nuevamente al llegar aquí? – preguntó Karen.

- Sí. – contesté.

- ¿Lograste hablar con él? – preguntó Ayaka.

- Después de varios intentos, sí. – dije.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Le expliqué lo que había pasado y le dije lo mal que me sentía. Él tan sólo me escuchó y dijo. "Está bien". Pero lo peor es que pronunció esas dos palabras casi sin sentimiento.

Suspiré.

- No volví a llamarlo…y él tampoco a mí. Así que tuve que superarlo.

- Anee, sabes que él estaba muy dolido…por eso no quería mostrar debilidad mientras hablaban. – Karen trató de darle una explicación.

- Supongo. Pero tampoco intentó comunicarse nuevamente. – dije. – Ya han pasado casi 2 años de todo eso.

- Y ahora lo volverás a ver pasado mañana. – sentenció Ayaka.

Karen me miró compasiva.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.

- No estoy muy segura. – contesté recostándome en el puff.

- La única manera de que superes esto por completo será ir a ver a Shitenhouji jugar. – dijo Ayaka.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – accedí. _¿Qué me esperaría pasado mañana en el juego?_ Realmente no lo sabía.

La mañana del juego me levanté de buen humor, para sorpresa mía. Muy aparte del hecho de que volvería a ver a mis compañeros…era el equipo de Seigaku lo que me tenía llena de emoción. Ellos habían estado practicando tanto. Habían logrado vencer a tantos equipos fuertes y estaban a pocos pasos de llegar a las Finales. Sería su sueño hecho realidad.  
Me encontré con Ayaka y Karen en la entrada del estadio.

- Buenos días. – saludamos al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que los chicos acaban de entrar, pues vi a la profesora Ryuzaki caminando por la entrada. – nos informó Karen.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos sentarnos en un buen lugar. – apuró Ayaka avanzando en dirección al estadio.

- La seguimos e ingresamos.

En el interior ya había gente acomodándose en sus lugares. Había mucho público. Parecía que éste partido estaba siendo esperado con ansias.

- Allá está Seigaku. – señaló Karen.

Las tres empezamos a andar.  
Tengo que confesar que mientras avanzábamos para reunirnos con los chicos del equipo de tennis, buscaba con la mirada a los chicos del Shitenhouji.  
_Pum. Pum. Pum.  
_Cuando por fin pude visualizarlos, mi corazón dio un vuelco: allí estaba él. Aparentemente estaban teniendo una reunión, todos los jugadores en torno a Kuranosuke y al entrenador Osamu.

- Hey, Daidouji-san. – vino la voz de Momoshiro. Ya estábamos al lado del equipo.

- Uh…buenos días. – saludé con una sonrisa a los que se encontraban más cerca.

- Parece que hay mucha expectativa en cuanto a éste encuentro. – dijo Kawamura observando las cámaras de TV agolpadas hasta debajo de las tribunas.

- S-será algo bastante interesante. – dije algo distraída.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó algo preocupada Karen.

- Sí…es sólo que acabo de _verlo_. – le dije. Karen me miró parpadeando ligeramente.

- Éste partido es pan comido. – oímos a Ayaka hablando animadamente con Eiji.

- Claro, ve al pelirrojo y nos deja de lado. – me quejé con falsa indignación.

Karen sonrió cómplice.  
Ayaka tenía una especie de _crush_ con Eiji. Pero era bastante obvio que a él también parecía atraerle mi hiperactiva amiga.  
Eran tal para cual.  
Sonreí ante el pensamiento.  
La profesora Ryuzaki llegó con las alineaciones finales. Todos la escuchamos.  
Mencionó nombre por nombre, pasando de los dobles hasta los individuales.

- Individuales 3. Fuji Syusuke vs. Shiraishi Kuranosuke. – dijo al final.

Al oír eso noté que mis dos amigas me dedicaron una expresión de confusión. Yo sólo dí una ligera encogida de hombros.

El partido comenzó con los dobles.  
Primero fue el turno de Takeshi Momoshiro / Kaoru Kaidoh vs. Koharu Konjiki / Yuuji Hitouji. Siendo la victoria para Seigaku con 7-6.

Les siguieron Kunimitsu Tezuka / Sadaharu Inui vs. Senri Chitose / Hikaru Zaizen. Ganando nuevamente Seigaku 6-1.

A pesar de que nuestro equipo ganó, era notable la fuerza de Shitenhouji.  
Estaban muchísimo más fuertes que cuando estudiaba con ellos. Eso sumado al hecho de que ahora habían integrantes muy interesantes.

Antes de dar inicio a los individuales, hubo un pequeña descanso.  
Los chicos que ya habían jugado estaban tomando agua y reponiéndose, mientras que a los que ya les tocaba jugar estaban calentando.  
Ayaka, Karen y yo aprovechamos para comprar alguna bebida, ya que el calor iba en aumento.  
Creo que no fue muy buena idea haberlo anunciado en voz alta, ya que pronto teníamos a todos enviándonos por encargos.  
Nos dimos por vencidas. Además, era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por los chicos.

- Más les vale ganar. – solté, poniéndome de pie.

Subimos las gradas de las tribunas, hasta las máquinas expendedoras en la parte superior.  
Compré una lata de Ponta para Ryoma y otra para mí, y agua mineral para Oishi. Ayaka traía soda de naranja para ella y Eiji. Y Karen buscaba el agua mineral para la profesora Ryuzaki, soda de limón para Momoshiro y jugo de frutas para ella misma.

- ¿Están listas? – preguntó Ayaka.

- Yo sí. – contesté.

- Yo no. – dijo Karen. – A Momoshiro se le ha antojado un hot-dog. Y si no recuerdo mal Eiji también pidió uno.

- Oh,sí, es verdad. – asintió Ayaka que casi lo había olvidado.

- Tan típico… - dije sacudiendo mi cabeza. – Para cuando nos entreguen los hot-dog, ya se habrán calentado todas las bebidas. – señalé la cola en el puesto de hot-dogs y pretzels.

- Es verdad. – asintió Ayaka.

- Lo más lógico que podemos hacer es entregarles sus bebidas a cada uno y luego regresar por lo demás.

- Karen tiene razón. Hagamos eso. – convine.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Ayaka.

Bajamos hasta donde se encontraban los chicos y les entregamos sus bebidas respectivas. Y emprendimos el ascenso nuevamente.  
Karen y Ayaka caminaban unos pasos delante de mí. Me había retrasado intentando abrir la lata de Ponta. El seguro estaba realmente duro y mi paciencia se estaba terminando.

- ¡Ough! – me quejé.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – me pregunto una voz que me resultaba totalmente inconfundible.

Toda la impaciencia que me invadía desapareció por completo para darle paso a una sensación que no estaba segura de conocer y que difícilmente podría explicar.  
Levanté el rostro para encontrarme con los ojos marrones de Shiraishi Kuranosuke.  
Estiró su brazo derecho y tomó la lata de entre mis manos. Tan sólo le tomó un segundo y un mínimo de esfuerzo para abrir la lata que tanto trabajo me había costado a mí.  
Me la entregó abierta.

- Gracias. – dije con una nota de confusión en mi voz.

- Parece que sigues perdiendo la paciencia con rapidez. – sonrió su típica sonrisa pícara.

- Yo no pierdo la paciencia con rapidez. – dije automáticamente, negando lo evidente.

Esto pareció darle aún más motivos para conservar esa expresión.  
Por sobre su hombro pude observar a Karen y Ayaka viéndonos con la boca prácticamente abierta. Pero en vez de venir por mí, subieron lo que quedaba de gradas y desaparecieron de mi vista.

- ¿No deberías estar calentando? – pregunté con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció por un instante. No pretendía sonar tan fría.

- Digo, eres el siguiente en jugar. – me expliqué.

- Ya lo hice. Además…¿qué tan complicado puede ser Fuji?

- Bastante. – confirmé.

_- Segunda llamada para iniciar el partido de Individuales 3. Jugadores repórtense en la cancha._- provino la voz del amplificador.

Ambos observamos la cancha a nuestro lado.  
Me quedé en silencio. Realmente no se me ocurría nada inteligente para decir.

- Esa es mi llamada. – dijo finalmente Kuranosuke.

- Será mejor que vayas. – asentí. – Iré a ver si mis amigas necesitan ayuda. - Dije intentando avanzar por su costado. Su mano izquierda tomó mi brazo derecho.

- Espera.

Me detuve y lo observé.

- Ésta no fue la mejor conversación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté intentando comprender, aunque la verdad, ya me imaginaba.

- Anee. – dijo mi nombre con tanta naturalidad que podría jurar que casi me hizo temblar. – Necesitamos hablar. Pero no aquí y no ahora.

Liberó mi brazo.

_- Última llamada para iniciar el partido de Individuales 3. Jugadores repórtense en la cancha._- provino nuevamente la voz del amplificador.

- ¿Qué tal ésta noche? – apresuré las palabras. Me sorprendió la firmeza con que salieron.

Él asintió.

- Hay una cafetería aquí cerca…a unas 4 cuadras. En el Centro Comercial. – me dijo.

- Sí, la conozco.

- Nos vemos a las 7 pm, ¿está bien?

- Ok. – confirmé. – Nos veremos esta noche.

Él sonrió ligeramente y se movió en dirección a las canchas.

- ¡Shiraishi-san! – llamé, él giró para verme. – Buena suerte. – sonreí y él me devolvió otra sonrisa antes de marcharse.

_Oh, por Dios. ¿Acabábamos de arreglar una salida?  
_Recién caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
Subí las escaleras para reencontrarme con mis amigas, intentando a la vez calmarme. Mi corazón aún latía fuerte.  
Cuando les conté a Karen y Ayaka, éstas casi chillan de emoción.

- Shhh…por favor. No es como si fuéramos a estar juntos. – recordé.

- ¡Pero aún así es emocionante, Anee! – soltó Ayaka.

- Además podrán hablar las cosas en claro...y quién sabe... – intervino Karen.

Me estremecí ligeramente. _¿Qué se suponía que diría?  
_Las chicas estaban a punto de hacerme más preguntas cuando recordamos que el partido ya había empezado.  
Corrimos hasta nuestros lugares tratando de no dejar caer los encargos.  
El partido se estaba desarrollando de una manera muy intensa. A pesar del extraordinario talento de Fuji, Kuranosuke ganó. Pero de todos modos, Seigaku pasó a la siguiente ronda.

Esa tarde estuve muy ansiosa por mi encuentro con Kuranosuke más tarde.

Realmente no entendía por qué._ Es decir, sí, habíamos tenido algo muy lindo juntos, pero ya se había terminado cuando me mudé. No había sido la mejor de las despedidas pero ya el tiempo había pasado borrando todo…¿verdad?  
_Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de tener pensamientos tan confusos, tomé mi toalla y me dirigí a tomar una ducha.

Eran las 5:30 pm y ya estaba lista. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía quedarme quieta. Intenté ver algo de TV, pero fue en vano...no podía concentrarme. Al final decidí ponerme en camino.  
Tomé el bus hasta el centro y me bajé en el paradero del Centro Comercial. Observé la hora en mi celular y aún era temprano. Me pondría a mirar tiendas hasta que la hora pactada llegara, después de todo la cafetería quedaba cerca.  
Entré en una tienda de accesorios y algo llamó mi atención: un colgante para el celular en forma de pelota de tennis.  
Era muy lindo así que lo compré...talvez se lo entregaría a Kuranosuke.

Sonreí y me encaminé a la cafetería.

Entré y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, él estaba en una mesa cerca a la ventana.  
Me acerqué.

- Hola. - saludé con una sonrisita.- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

- Descuida. - dijo - también acababa de llegar. - me devolvió la misma sonrisa.

Una mesera llegó a tomarnos el pedido y tras anotarlo, se marchó.

El silencio reinó.

- El partido de ayer fue bastante interesante. - solté tratando de hacer conversación. - No creí que hubieran tantos chicos talentosos en Shitenhouji.

- Los hay, pero creo que no bastó. No ganamos. - puntualizó él.

- Ya, pero es que en Seigaku encontraron buena competencia, ¿no?

- Sí. Debo admitir que no me esperaba algo como eso.

- Y tú que estabas subestimando a Fuji-senpai... - murmuré, apoyando mi mentón en la palma de mi mano izquierda.

Kuranosuke me observó y luego miró hacia la ventana. Ya estaba oscuro afuera.

- Fue un error mío, aunque todos me decían que no lo hiciera.

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

- Fuji-senpai es un jugador muy bueno. Pero nunca deja de asombrame...todos ellos, en realidad. - admití.

Él fijó su vista nuevamente en mí. Hubo una pausa un poco larga, así que posé mi mirada en el servilletero de la mesa.

_Pum. Pum. Pum.  
__Genial...¿Ahora le huía al contacto visual?_

- ¿Aún sigues practicando? - me preguntó. Por supuesto, eso era algo que él querría saber.

- Uhm, no. Ya no. - contesté sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Se refería a mi tennis.

- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber Kuranosuke.

- No lo sé...supongo que le perdí el interés. - dije algo insegura.

Kuranosuke clavó sus ojos en mi rostro de una extraña manera.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

Quise decir algo más, pero la llegada de la mesera con nuestros pedidos me interrumpió.  
Tomé mi Frapuccino y le dí un sorbo. Kuranosuke me imitó.  
Como parecía que él no diría nada más, decidí hablar yo.

- Creo que no te he felicitado por tu victoria. - le dije, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Él esperó.

- Jugaste de maravilla...como siempre. - finalizé. Mi mente vagó por unos segundos hasta los primeros partidos de Kuranosuke que pude observar.

Él sonrió complacido.  
Luego recordé lo que le había comprado.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! - exclamé colocando la bebida sobre la mesa. - Te traje algo. - le anuncié mientras buscaba en el interior de mi bolso.

La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro era algo que casi no recordaba. Era realmente adorable.

- Lo ví en una de las tiendas e inmediatamente supe que debía ser para tí. - le iformé, mientras le tendía una pequeña bolsita de papel.

Kuransuke la tomó y sacó el colgante.

- Gracias. - dijo con una sonrisa bastante sincera. - Pero no era realmente necesario que...

- No, no. Consérvalo, por favor. - pedí. - Es un obsequio.

- De acuerdo. - accedió y lo colocó en su teléfono. - Ya está.

Sonreí satisfecha.  
Tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida.  
Otro momento de silencio incómodo llegó.  
_¡Ésta vez no se me ocurre qué añadir!  
_Pero no fue necesario.

- Anee. - anunció Kuranosuke, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco y elevara la mirada, con el sorbete aún en los labios. - No te pedí que nos encontráramos hoy para hablar sobre tennis.

_Ok, sí, eso ya lo sabía. Pero era demasiado cobarde para hacer algo al respecto._

- ¿Entonces qué... - quise preguntar, pero un escándalo proveniente de la entrada hizo que ambos giráramos a ver.

- No puede ser. - susurró Kuranosuke en tono cansino.

Agolpados en la puerta estaban algunos miembros del club de tennis de Shitenhouji. El que más llamaba la atención era un niño pelirrojo que traía puesta una camiseta _animalprint_.

- ¿Acaso no son ellos... - estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kuranosuke, cuando dicho pelirrojo se acercó a toda velocidad a nuestra mesa.

- Ne, Ne, Shiraishi-san, ¿por qué no nos invitaste a venir contigo? - se quejaba el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Shiraishi? - preguntó sorprendido un peliazul, que reconocí como Senri Chitose. Nos vío y también se acercó. - ¿Qué se supone que haces...oh! - se interrumpió al verme. - ¿Daidouji-san?

Me miró incrédulo y yo le dediqué un sonrisita nerviosa.

- Sí. Cuánto tiempo Chitose-san. - dije. Mientras que el pequeño pelirrojo revoloteaba a nuestro alrededor con la vista clavada en los rollitos de canela en la mesa.

- Kin-chan, no... - trazó Senri.

- ¡Pero se ven tan deliciosos! - respondió él.

- ¿Los quieres? - le pregunté al niño. Él asintió animadamente. - Ténlos. - se los dí y él abrió unos ojos como platos.

- ¡Arigato! - gritó y procedió a engullirlos. Yo sonreí.

Cuando me fijé, Kuranosuke estaba de pie y hablaba en voz baja con Senri.  
Los demás chicos, que habían estado observando la barra de menús, localizaron a Senri y Kuranosuke y se acercaron.  
_¿Es que todos tenían que venir justamente hoy?_ Me quejé en mi fuero interno._ Lo único que podría terminar de arruinar todo sería más gente conocida.  
_Me hundí en la silla. Unos instantes después, mi deseo se hizo realidad: cruzando por la puerta estaban Ryoma, Momoshiro, Eiji y Oishi.  
_¡Grrr! ¡¿Por qué a mí?  
_Mentalmente ya me estaba suicidando, pero el odioso destino quiso que lo malo se detuviera por un segundo, por lo que los chicos de Seigaku se situaron en las mesas en el segundo piso del local.  
Suspiré algo aliviada, ya que no me habían visto.

- Anee - llamó Kuranosuke captando mi atención, Senri ya no estaba hablando más con él. - Vamos.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de comprender.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? - pregunté.

- Sólo sígueme. - me dijo y me extendió su mano derecha. Me puse de pie mientras me colgaba el bolso en el hombro y le sujeté la mano que me tendía.

El súbito contacto me produjo un vuelco en el estómago.  
Con la mano libre hice ademán de coger mi bebida, pero fue en vano, ya que Kin-chan se había apoderado de ella.  
_¡Perfecto! Dénle más cafeína al niño y terminará por entrar en coma._ Pensé con sarcasmo.  
Kuranosuke tiró suavemente de mí, y salimos del lugar en un santiamén. Logré atisbar algunas expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros de los chicos de Shitenhouji. Kuranosuke tendría bastante explicación que darles luego.

Cruzamos la salia del Centro Comercial.  
Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a dónde íbamos, pero no me salían las palabras. Observé el rostro de Kuranosuke mientras andábamos por la calle: se veía muy decidido.  
Al parecer no era la única molesta por las interrupciones.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Llegamos a un parque con juegos para niños. Naturalmente, éste se encontraba vacío.  
Kuranosuke soltó mi mano y guardó las suyas en sus bolsillos.  
Yo suspiré casi inaudiblemente y me dirigí hacia los columpios.

- Lamento la interrupción. - dijo de pronto, apoyándose en la baranda a mi lado y dándome la espalda.

- Al parecer, a todo el mundo se le antojó ir a ese lugar. - contesté, meciéndome despacio.

Dejamos que el silencio reinara por unos instantes.  
Lo oí respirar profundamente antes de girarse para encararme.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? - pregunté. - Antes de que se armara tanto alboroto, me refiero.

Él sólo me observó.

- ¿Por qué, Anee? - fue lo único que me preguntó.

- ¿De qué hablas? - no lo comprendía.

- ¿Por qué es que todo pasó así, tan rápido? Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de hablar bien o de despedirnos de la manera correcta. - sus palabras brotaron en un torrente.

Me tomó algo desprevenida.

- Shiraishi-sa...

- No. - me interrumpió. - ¿Cómo es que no me puedes decir por mi nombre?

Lo observé contrariada. Él tenía razón.

- K-Kuranosuke – empecé, me sentí extraña al decirlo. - Ambos sabíamos que algo como eso podría haber sucedido. Te lo advertí y dijiste que no te importaba. Nadie suponía que nuestra partida sería así de súbita.

Él se mordía el labio mientras le hablaba.

- ¡Intenté llamarte muchísimas veces y no me contestabas! - exclamé. - Y cuando por fin pudimos comunicarnos, lo que recibo son sólo 2 palabras: "Está bien". ¡Pronunciadas de tal manera que creí que todo lo que habíamos tenido era una cosa sin importancia!

Aferré con fuerza las cuerdas del columpio.

- ¿Cómo esperabas que me sintiera? ¡Te habías ido para siempre! - respondió Kuranosuke. - Me sentía fatal. No tenía ganas de nada. ¡No pude ni decirte adiós!

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

- Intenté superarlo, por todos los medios. Me dije que era sólo una ilusión y que ya todo se me pasaría. - se explicó. - Creí que si actuaba duramente, la pena que sentía se iría. Pero me equivoqué.

Me dedicó una mirada.

- Al final, terminé sintiéndome culpable, y peor aún, terminé haciéndote más daño.

Sus palabras eran dolorosas, pero era mejor saberlo. Por fin me estaba enterando cómo era que él se sentía.  
Lágrimas corrían ahora por mis mejillas, así que agaché la cabeza.

- Yo…lo…lo lamento… - me disculpé, aunque no estaba segura de por qué.

Él se arrodilló frente a mí y me estrechó en sus brazos. Dejé que mis manos cayeran de las cuerdas y se aferraran a su camisa.

- Yo también lo siento. – susurró en mi oído.

Traté de calmar el llanto.

- ¡Qué bonita forma de terminar una cita! – dije con cierto sarcasmo, arrancándole una risita.

Nos apartamos un poco.

- Puaj, debo lucir espantosa . – dije, mientras que con el dorso de la mano intentaba limpiar, lo que debía ser un desastre con el delineador.

- Nada de eso. Te ves muy linda. – me animó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mentiroso. – le acusé.

- Bueno, está bien, talvez estás un poco desaliñada ahora.

Hice una mueca de falsa indignación.  
Kuranosuke se rió.

- Gracias por los ánimos. – me quejé.

Él se puso de pie y yo lo imité.

- Será mejor que volvamos. – dijo.

No quería que se terminara. Justamente cuando habíamos avanzado tanto…

- Sí, supongo.

Tomé mi bolso, que estaba en el suelo a mi lado. Avancé un paso y me detuve.

- No. Espera. - verbalicé.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kuranosuke.

Suspiré.

- ¿Qué significa todo ésto? – pregunté. – Es decir, está bien, dijimos todo aquello que no pudimos en su momento…pero, ¿qué más?¿eso es todo?

Sabía muy bien en qué dirección estaba llevando todo con mis palabras. Pero es que de verdad necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas.

- ¿Cómo nos deja ésto? – exigí.

Kuranosuke se acercó aún más a mí y colocó su mano en mi mejilla.  
Su rostro estaba a milímetros del mío. Podía sentir su calor…¿o era mi propio sonrojo?  
Sus labios deshicieron el escaso espacio entre nosotros.  
Había pasado mucho desde nuestro último beso, por lo que sentí como si una parte de mí que faltara, hubiera regresado.  
Fue genial. Fue mejor de lo que recordaba. Aunque quizá sería la última vez.

Tras unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, nos separamos.  
Me llevé los dedos a los labios.

- S-Si creías que eso respondería mi pregunta, creo que te equivocaste. – dije. – Estoy aún más confundida.

Él exhibió una débil sonrisa.

- Eso, Anee, significa que a pesar de todo este tiempo, aún me importas.

_Oh, por Dios. Lo dijo… _

- Además, si mi mente no me falla, una respuesta tuya quedó pendiente. – puntualizó.

Mi pobre corazón latía desbocado.

- T-Tienes razón. No lo he olvidado. – contesté.

Tomé aire.

- Sabes que me encantaría que estuviéramos juntos, pero…

Ignoraba si él sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, por lo que lo solté directamente.

- ¿Crees realmente que la distancia no es un problema? Las cosas no son como antes. Ya no vivimos más en el mismo distrito.

La sonrisa se había desvanecido. Su expresión era neutra.

- Tú tienes tus amigos y yo tengo los míos. Nuestros entornos son diferentes…podrías llegar a enamorarte de alguien más. Y, si ese fuera el caso, ¿qué pasaría conmigo? O, ¿qué tal si fuera al revés? No sería justo para nadie.

Intentaba tomarlo objetivamente, pero era muy difícil.  
Suspiré nuevamente.  
_Debo decirlo. Y debo hacerlo ya._ Me daba ánimos a mí misma.

- Kuranosuke, te quiero…en serio. Y no sé por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado. – finalicé mirando el suelo.

Kuranosuke tomó mi mano y me atrajo hacia sí.

- Entiendo a la perfección las condiciones, Anee. – me dijo con suavidad. – Pero francamente, no me molestan.

- ¿Cómo no…

Colocó su dedo en mis labios para impedirme terminar de hablar.

- Espera, aún no he terminado. Ya sabes que éste es mi último año escolar, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí.

- Bueno, tengo varias propuestas para jugar en equipos de Tokyo. Aún no lo he hablado seriamente con mis padres, pero sé que confían en la decisión que tome.  
Así que, estaba pensando…

- ¿Es en serio? – interrumpí - ¿Dejarías Osaka para venir a Tokyo?

No podía creerlo.

- Lo he estado pensando muy bien. Eso sería un buen cambio para mí. Además, es a la Universidad de Tokyo a la que planeaba ir desde siempre.

Terminó de hablar con un aire de satisfacción.

- Kuranosuke… - susurré. Había madurado mucho. No dejaba de sorprenderme.

- Y eso haría las cosas más fáciles, ¿o no?

Su expresión de suficiencia era incontenible.

- Mucho. – convine.

- Entonces… - empezó y me miró fijamente - ¿qué dices ahora? ¿aún quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí y asentí, para después lanzarme a su pecho y abrazarlo.

- Creo que la respuesta es obvia. – dije.

- Podría, incluso, actualizar tu tennis. – bromeó.

Me reí.

- Lo que quieras. – contesté contra su pecho.

Kuranosuke me estrechó con más fuerza.

- Te amo, Anee. – me susurró en el oído. Yo sonreí complacida.

Sólo tendría que esperar un par de meses y las cosas ya no tendrían por qué ser tan complicadas.

* * *

**Al inicio quería que el final fuera triste y con una despedida…pero al final, me animé por agregarle haaaaarto fluff xD!**

**Igual me siento orgullosa de mí misma, en serio.**

**Comenten y dejen reviews…eso me pone feliz :3**


End file.
